


Summer and Secrets

by plesiosaurus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plesiosaurus/pseuds/plesiosaurus
Summary: Harry spends most of his time at The Burrow this summer, much to his and George's delight.





	Summer and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, not that it's relevant, but the age of consent in the UK is 16. (wink wonk)

Harry stood in front of the Burrow's front door and took some deep breaths, relishing in the last few precious moments of silence he would have for the rest of the summer, before lifting his hand and knocking on the door. In the middle of his fourth knock, the door was thrown open by none other than Molly Weasley, with an apron around her waist and oven gloves thrown over her shoulder. "Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, wrapping him into a hug as warm as the oven behind her. Harry grinned, and she let go to hold him by the shoulders as she observed him. "Still looking a bit thin, dear, but you're just in time for supper. Pop Hedwig and your trunk upstairs and it should be ready." She patted him on the cheek and turned back to continue cooking.

Harry grunted as he yanked his trunk's handle and stooped to pick up Hedwig's cage, but as he straightened up again he felt the weight lift and watched his luggage hover near his shoulder. "Thought you might want a hand," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Turning to face the person he'd been waiting for, Harry smiled as George flicked his wand and made his way up the stairs, Harry's trunk and Hedwig following close behind. Hedwig hooted indignantly at flying without using her wings, and Harry's smile widened as he followed the procession. As Harry caught up with him, George's hand reached back to brush his gently, and Harry felt himself blush. He half-hoped that Ron's bedroom would be empty, but once they were a few feet away, his door swung open to reveal Ron standing on the other side grinning widely. Harry stepped forward to hug him, slapping his back in greeting before taking the now-grounded luggage from George and nodding at him. George winked and continued up the staircase as Harry dragged his trunk into Ron's bedroom, Hedwig having been let out by Ron and sitting on top of his wardrobe. Pigwidgeon was incredibly excited to be joined by a friend and was circling the ceiling, twittering happily. "Bloody bird," Ron muttered jokingly, settling back on his bed as Harry sat himself down on the camp bed Mrs Weasley had put up for him.

 "Hermione's upstairs with Ginny, but George has probably let slip that you're here now so -"

He was interrupted by the sound of feet thumping on the staircase, and Ron grinned at Harry as his bedroom door burst open and Hermione rushed in. Harry stood to greet her and stumbled slightly as Hermione threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you! I was just upstairs with Ginny and I thought I heard Pigwidgeon getting excited so I was coming downstairs and George told me you were here! How are you?" She released him and plonked herself on the end of Ron's bed. "Have your uncle and aunt been good to you?"

Harry smiled at the question she asked him every year, but his answer was interrupted by a call of "Supper's ready!" from Mrs Weasley downstairs. The three of them scrambled to open the door, the mouth-watering smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking filling Harry's nostrils as they thundered down the stairs. Hermione sat on one side of Ron and Harry sat on the other, hearing more thunders as Fred, George, Ginny and then to Harry's surprise Charlie all entered the room. George immediately seated himself next to Harry with a wink, and Mr Weasley emerged from the garden as everyone took their seats and Mrs Weasley dished up. Steak and kidney pie was one of Harry's favourites, and he tucked in gladly, the hollow in his stomach slowly filling. On his right, George had his hand on Harry's thigh, stroking it with his thumb, and on his left, Ron was gesturing wildly during the telling of what sounded like a battle between him and a group of gnomes. Harry was happy.

****

It was midnight, and Harry couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why, he just kept tossing and turning and couldn't get comfortable. Eventually, careful so he didn't wake Ron, he swung his legs off his camp bed and crept down the stairs to sit in the garden. He settled on the wooden bench across from Mr Weasley's shed, watching the flowers wave in the gentle breeze and the gnomes creeping their way over the hedge. He had been sitting calmly for a while when he heard muffled footsteps crossing the grass towards him. Looking up, Harry felt a smile split his face as he watched George approach him. Moving up the bench, Harry patted the space next to him, which George took.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked, leaning his head onto George's shoulder.

"Wasn't trying to. I was organising some of the shop stuff left in my room and saw you sitting out here through my window. Couldn't sleep?" He repeated as he took Harry's hand and linked their fingers.

Harry nodded, stroking George's hand with his thumb. "Dunno why. Just couldn't get comfortable, I guess."

George hummed and then Harry felt a grin lift his cheeks. "Was Ron farting in his sleep again?"

Harry snorted and butted George lightly with his head. "Probably." He lifted his head from George's shoulders and shifted so that he was half-facing him on the bench, playing with George's fingers idly. "Missed you," Harry mumbled.

He wasn't much for romantic declarations, but it was true. Since George had left with Fred last school year to start up their shop, Harry hadn't seen him, and he wasn't sure what would happen to them now that he was in school and George wasn't. George seemed to sense the forlorn things Harry was thinking, and he turned and kissed Harry's cheek gently. Harry's hand came up to hold George's cheek and their lips met, Harry sighing softly through his nose. They hadn't been alone together since before George had left Hogwarts, and Harry had missed this. His hand moved from George's cheek to his neck, pulling him closer, and he felt George's hand clutch at his hip. They kissed for what felt like hours, hands caressing where lips didn't go, and Harry could not believe how lucky he was to be sitting here with George.  


Eventually, Harry yawned when they broke the kiss to breathe, and George declared that it was bedtime. They stood and made their way back inside as George swung their linked hands contentedly.

****

Harry's 16th birthday came with the usual presents from Ron and Hermione (a bunch of chocolate frogs and a textbook respectively), a box of Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George (with a note at the bottom from George promising things Harry didn't want to say out loud), a scarf from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a Quidditch calendar from Ginny and a dragon's tooth from Charlie. After breakfast, everyone save Mr and Mrs Weasley went out to play 3-a-side Quidditch, Hermione gladly sitting out and watching from the sidelines. Beaters were not included in the game because of the lack of players, to Fred and George's utmost disappointment, so George played Keeper for Harry and Ginny's side while Fred was Chaser for Charlie and Ron. Harry's team won 3 games out of 5 so were declared the winners as Mrs Weasley called them for dinner. Steak and kidney pie was served again, since it was Harry's favourite, and Mrs Weasley managed to construct a snitch-shaped birthday cake for him which tasted as delicious as it looked.

Before the cake was finished, Harry felt an elbow poking at his ribs. "Come on, Harry", said George beside him, "I wanted to show you something Fred and I have been working on." His wink was not lost on Harry, who scrambled to get out of his chair and follow George up the stairs to his and Fred's bedroom. As soon as they got in George had Harry pressed against the far wall, shutting the door with his foot, and George was mouthing at his neck before Harry could say anything. He found it hard to speak as George sucked a mark into his collarbone, but managed a "George, what about - ah - Fred?" After all, Fred would know there was nothing new that George could want to show him, and he would undoubtedly be curious as to what his brother could be doing if he wasn't showing him Wheezes products.

George smiled at him apologetically. "I couldn't keep this from Fred even if I wanted to. He knows about you. I didn't tell him, but he knows, he was watching us from the bedroom window the other night."

Harry blushed furiously. "He was _watching_ us?"

George nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry, I know you wanted to wait. He doesn't care though, honest, he just thought I was after Hermione -" George chuckled at that, "and he said if anything he was pleased because we both know what Ron would say." Harry laughed at that. It wasn't uncommon knowledge how Ron felt about Hermione. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, though," George continued, "so you don't have to worry. It's only Fred. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded, "I knew you would have wanted to tell him anyway. I don't mind." That wasn't completely true, but he knew that George told Fred everything and not sharing this would have been hard for him.

George smiled and then leaned towards Harry's ear. "So then, shall we carry on?" he whispered. George moved his mouth back to his neck and Harry could do nothing more than grip George's hair and shiver as he reached under Harry's jumper and started to thumb over his nipples. Harry pulled on his hair to bring him back up and kissed him again, and George pressed his hips tightly to Harry's, rolling into him. Harry was moaning, and George's hands were sliding down to his jeans, snickering as he made comments about "birthday presents" and "unwrapping". George's hands were on Harry's belt and his lips were on his neck and suddenly there was a familiar voice coming from outside in the hallway.  


"Harry, you've got Helga Hufflepuff on one of your chocolate frogs cards and I was wondering -" The door opened and there was Ron, staring at Harry as Harry stared back over George's shoulder. He had never felt himself blush so hard, and Ron's ears were so scarlet he thought they'd start smoking.  


George let go of Harry and turned to face Ron. "Hello, ickle Ronniekins," he grinned, "is there something you wanted?"  


"You - you've been - Harry, that's my - George, that's my best mate!" Ron finally managed to get out, "What are you doing to my best mate?"  


George shrugged. "Giving him his birthday present."  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and fluffy, but instead... this. Forgive me, elders, for I have sinned.


End file.
